pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Oria Cyantrogen
Oria Cyantrogen is the Nitrogen Guardian apprentice. Personality & Character Calm and modest, Oria takes her role as a Guardian apprentice seriously, and makes sure to listen to her master. She does not allows herself to be drawn into shouts and quarrels, she prefers to keep her composure. She loves unusual things, unique things, like her pet, Oraay, that she takes care of all the time. She's also find some darkers's body designs quite interesting, although they are still dangerous creatures to her. Skills & abilities Except for basic breathing attacks and fertilizers, Oria can use her nitrogen in several ways: Ammonia mmonia is a colourless gas with a characteristic pungent smell. Oria can use it ward off an opponent because of its bad smell. Ammonium Hydroxide Solution This is an ability that uses some water properties and can Irritate the enemy and leaves burns. Prolonged exposure can even cause muscle damage. Nitric Acid Nitric acid is an ability that Oria recently studied. She can beath the nitric acid and cause a terrible pain and muscle damage to the opponent. After learning the breath, Oria wants to expand on it and learn to use it in other ways. Bomb Creation Oria is studying how to change the density and structure of her element and condense it around an object, turning it into a bomb. This ability is too advanced to Oria's skill level, so she just learning the basics now. Tranquilizer Creation Oria begin to learn how to use her element in order to make a sedative that can make every opponent to fall asleep. She began to study it recently and now she knows how to use it. However, her sedative is not as strong as her master's until she will improve it. Weaknesses Her bright colors may cause Darkers to focus on her, if she would have to deal with them someday. Fire users can ignite her nitrogen, making fights with them be more difficult for her. Her affection for Oraay can become a weakness in some cases. Backstory Oria Cyantrogen was born into a rich family, and had everything she wanted. However, she never considered herself more important than others. At school, the other students always noticed her because of her color Shades, which were very rare for nitrogen dragons, and they always tried to make her love them. She did not like being the subject of admiration, and she always asked them not to admire her so much. When she was 16 years old, she walked in the city and saw a farmer who wanted to sell some creatures: the farmer lived on his farm outside the city walls, and he was using creatures with some nitrogen features that used to fertilize his lands. Because of the war, he had to move to the city and sell his own creatures. Among the creatures, Oria caught her eye a small hatchling, he had a head of a bat, four wings and a body similar to that of a centipede. She loved his unusual appearance, and after a few minutes of thinking, she decided to buy him and grow it as a pet. She named him as Oraay, similar to her name. Her parents were not sure a pet is a good idea, but Oria promised them that she will look after him. The task was not easy, Oraay's species was not used to city life, his behavior caused some problems, and after six months of effort, Oraay was fully educated. When the war continued, Oria did not know whether they will be safe forever, so she decide to teach Oraay some self-defense move, in case he will have to defend himself. He developed a great loyalty to her and she trusts him as well, she was like his mother, and he was like the brother that she always wanted, but was embarrassed to ask it from her parents. Relationships Oraay Oria loves her pet, and she will protect him at all costs. She teaches him new nitrogen abilities in secret, so he would know how to defend himself. The secret to her success with him is that she talks to him as an intelligent being and not as an animal. Lithia Faintwing Oria respects Lithia as her master and makes sure to listen to her. She even likes her serious and quiet personality. Her respect to Lithia became even bigger when she adopted Semias after the incident with Xavier. Even if Lithia talks only when instructing her, they have a mutual unspoken understanding of each other. The two tends to lounge together after training sessions. Florence Petaltail Oria hangs out with her a lot and likes to be with her. She also helps her grow plants with fertilizer breath. She tends to join her and Korya to listen Galios's stories. They both like to play with Oraay together. [[Korya Darkwing|'Korya Darkwing']] Oria see him quite a lot, especially when she go with him and Florence to listen Galios's stories. She likes his personality and thinks he is pretty cute. Sometimes, talks between him and his father makes her laugh softly sometimes. [[Tundrine Frigidheart|'Tundrine Frigidheart']] Oria is one of Tundrine's closest apprentice friends, they connect to each other because both of them takes their roles seriously. They talk with each other a lot about things related to the guardians and their training. Tundrine also likes her pet, Oraay. [[Semias Blooddiamond|'Semias Blooddiamond']] Oria feel great empathy for him, she tried several times to talk to him and encourage him, but he always feared of her, no matter how soft she spoke to him. She was shocked when she heard about the incident with Xavier and her desire to help the poor child became stronger. However, he was always afraid of her and threatened to hurt her if she doesn't move back. Seva Whitemane Oria likes Seva a lot and she'd like to talk to her, but her bodyguard bothers her. Drace Blackhorn Oria has no bad feelings against Drace, but she often feels uncomfortable when he looks at her. Adoranz Earthwing In the first time Oria saw him she was glad that there are also some serious male apprentices. [[Morden Stripescale|'Morden Stripescale']] Unlike most of the apprentices, Oria doesn't avoid Morden. She also doesn't see his appearance as creepy, but as unique. They sometimes have short conversations with each other. [[Grail Lavaspear|'Grail Lavaspear']] At first, Oria didn't like him so much, especially because of his attitude toward the female apprentices and the way he bothered them, Including her. However, she felt better when he began to improve his behavior. She believes that he can become a proper apprentice if he keeps improving. [[Odinson Goldenfeather|'Odinson Goldenfeather']] Oria can't connect to him so much. His arrogant personality and the fact that he doesn't like Oraay and even disgusted of him doesn't allow them to make a lot of contacts. [[Rykos Gemtail|'Rykos Gemtail']] Oria did not know Rykos so well, but she liked him and his desire to succeed in training. She was shocked when she heard about his tragic death, and like some other apprentices, she went to comfort his older sister, Airash Crystaltoe. Eteri Featherhead Oria does not like Eteri because of her lack of seriousness about training. Frederik Soundcrest Oria does not like Frederik at all, he's not serious, he's not disciplined, and he's NOT quiet. She almost screamed at him in anger after he caught Oraay alone and deafened him for a week. Gallery E1eff8e5993051e5e2ebc0d01d9ceeac-d9haweh.jpg|Concept art of Oria with her pet (original colors) Oria With Her Cape.png|Oria with her cape Oria Without Her Cape.png|Oria without her cape Notes * She's actually the oldest among the apprentices; * Oria just finishd to learn the Nitric acid breath and she now expands her abilities. She hopes to reach Liquid nitrogen soon; * Out of modesty, she wears a cape when she is outside. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Apprentices